


The Colonial

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, and it must be made use of, the fenton family has a dungeon in their subbasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenton won't stop staring, torn between laughing and taking action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colonial

“Oh my god.”

Phantom sighed, wished his hands were free to bury his face in, and sighed again. He was locked in one of the Fenton Stockades, his head and arms cuffed in the same block of metal. On the far side of the room was Fenton, who was staring at the ghost with nothing less than awe and laughter dancing on the edges of his lips.

“Wanna help me out of here?” Phantom waved his hands around in their bonds. “This is just plain _embarrassing_. I think our parents put the keys–”

“Oh, like _hell_ am I passing up this opportunity.” The human stepped around the block holding Phantom hostage, head tilting as he looked over the bound ghost. “Gotta admit, I never thought you’d pull off the stockade look as well as you do. Especially your butt; that is a butt I could totally bounce a quarter off of. In fact…”

“Hey. Hey! Don't– don’t you– No. No! Fenton. Fenton!” Phantom struggled against his bonds, trying to stop his human counterpart. “I swear, if you flick a quarter against my ass I will–”

There was a metallic _ping_ , and Phantom felt something small bounce against him.

“Oh my _god_ , did that go flying!” Phantom heard jingling. “I bet I can do it again, prove that the ghost hero of Amity Park has a fantastically quarter-bounceable ass.” A pause. “Should probably write it down; it’s not science if it isn’t recorded.”


End file.
